Testarossa
' Origins:' Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Killer Lord Classification: Demon, Demon King Threat level: Dragon- || Maoh Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Light Manipulation (Can diffuse demonic black light to the surroundings), Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Governs the aspect of Life and Death therefore able to do instant death attacks), Forcefield, Biological Manipulation (Her "Death Streak" affects the genetic arrangement of living creatures and forcibly kills them by the forced genetic rewriting), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the abstraction of Darkness), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Teleportation, Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Durability Negation, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Clairvoyance, Weapon Mastery, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low Godly), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Resurrection, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation (Can mesmerize the targets by manipulating their minds), Flight (Type 5), Resistance (to Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation, Sound Manipulation) Physical Strength: At least City+ level || Continent level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City+ (Due to being a Demon Duke her EP is 400,000, making her vastly superior to Shion) || Continent (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Durability: At least City+ || Continent Speed: At least Relativistic reaction speed (Superior to Shion) || At least Relativistic+ Intelligence: High Stamina: High || Extremely high Range: Tens of kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: ' *'Death Blade: A black great-sword which is formed by black flames. It carries the annihilation effect of her Ultimate Skill that grants an instant death. *'Death Whip:' The unification of her Ultimate skill and "Master Weapon". It also carries the instant death effect. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill *'Hell King Belial: '''Grants an instant death with her attacks as it governs over the aspects of “Life and Death”. Although, it is more focused on the “Death” aspect. '''Death Streak:' The black flames are crushed in her hand, black light diffuses to the surroundings. That light has a property of penetrating almost all kind of substances. It has the characteristic of not causing physical destruction. When the light penetrates a living creature, it affects the genetic arrangement. Almost all living creatures are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. It’s the extremely evil, magic of death. Even the smallest amount of the light is difficult to be defended with magic and there is no way to defend against it physically. The probability of death when bathed by this light is 99,9999%. One in a million people will get his body changed into a monster and he will get a long life. In other words, this is actually a blessing magic that sort out suitable persons with aptitude for demonic attribute. It is the ultimate forbidden magic with purpose only for killing living creatures but without any physical damage at all. The magic is created with the purpose of killing "Demon and Human" all living creatures alike. It can be expanded to a radius of 10 km if used without any restraint. Magic Perception: The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. Allows 360 degrees vision leaving no blind-spots. Temptation: Mesmerizes the target. It's an ability that can manipulate someone’s mind as the user likes. To save someone under this memorization you either have to defeat the demon who is manipulating them or kill the person. Testarossa.png Category:Character Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Light element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Shapeshifter Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Current Threat level: Maoh Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken Category:Busty babe